


Owing Oracle Again

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [45]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a request. Or a demand. Or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owing Oracle Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having a hard time writing any fanfic lately. Shanachie has been helping me with a piece of original fic so I can write at all, but I have to say that getting spoilers for Ultron did not help getting back into my series. It actually has me questioning whether or not I'll be able to write more in MCU at all.
> 
> I decided to write this as a way to bridge between my last update and something I wrote a while back that could maybe work as a series ender. The idea is that even if I can't make it back into this, I'll have left it in a good spot. To that end, then, a small piece to cover a gap. It's not great and it's not much, but the next part is better.

* * *

Barbara blinked. "You want to take Darcy away for the weekend?"

"Yes."

"Is the world ending?" Barbara asked, ignoring his glare. She was immune to the batglare in all its forms. "Or does this have something to do with the bar the other night?"

"The world is not ending. It damn well better not end. Though it always seems to when one of us is going to take a trip."

Barbara nodded. "It does."

"Not this time. Nothing gets in the way of this trip. And you better not call me back in. I don't care if Joker escapes from Arkham. I'm not coming back."

"Wow. Either you've changed or this is a very important weekend."

Jason grunted. "Whatever. Just remember that she and I are off-limits this weekend."

"You're going to owe me again."

"It'll be worth it."

Barbara watched him go with a slight smile. She had a feeling she just won a bet, and she was definitely going to make Dick pay.


End file.
